


Talking Rubbish

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #324: Rubbish. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Talking Rubbish

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #324: Rubbish. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Talking Rubbish

~

“…dunno what to do. The Carrows control everything. Even the elves are afraid of them. Last night our usual food pick-up spot was empty!” Neville couldn’t even look at Ginny he was so upset. “I don’t know if I can lead us, Ginny,” he whispered. “I’m not smart enough. We need Harry.”

Ginny snorted. “Harry’s off doing what he needs to do do,” she said. “Which leaves us here to do this.” Leaning forward, she clasped his hands in hers. “Now quit talking rubbish and take charge, Neville!” 

And in that moment, staring into her eyes, Neville knew he could. 

~

Neville dug through rubbish, mind deliberately blank. The epic battle was over, their losses heartfelt. Yet, despite everyone around him, he’d never felt more alone. 

Ginny was with Harry, probably. She’d been his inspiration, but he’d known it wouldn’t last after Harry returned. He’d always known she was destined for Harry. After all, the hero always got the girl.

Bending down, he picked up a shattered part of the Gryffindor shield that had hung in the tower. He blinked. What was he doing? He was a Gryffindor. Gryffindors fought for what they wanted.

He smiled. What was he waiting for?

~

As it turned out, he didn’t have to look far. “There you are!” Ginny smiled as he approached. “Been looking for you.” 

“Oh?” Neville licked his lips, suddenly nervous. What if she said no? “Where’s Harry?”

“Who cares?” Ginny, bold as ever, stepped close. “You’re who I need right now.” 

“Me?” Neville smiled. “But I thought…you and Harry—”

Ginny snorted and, leaning in, kissed him. When they came up for air, she whispered against his mouth, “You’re talking rubbish again.”

“Am I?” 

“Definitely.” 

Neville chuckled. “Then I should probably stop talking.” 

Ginny grinned. “I always knew you were smart.” 

~


End file.
